Dick, the Red Nosed Boy Wonder
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: Whilst waiting for the bus to arrive, a very cold Dick Grayson seeks refugee under Wally West's coat. There the speedster notices amusingly how red his boyfriend's nose is. [BirdFlash. WallyxDick Christmas Fic 2011.]


**Disclaimer: **Young Justice © DC

**Pairing(s): **Kid Flash/Robin (Wally West/Dick Grayson)

* * *

><p><strong>Dick, the Red Nosed Boy Wonder<strong>

* * *

><p>It went without saying that Kid Flash was impatient and such bad traits usually increased when he was forced to something there was no reason for according to his own logic. A good example was his current situation. Despite the fact that he was an active person, thus being able to maintain a high body temperature, he was feeling like a giant icicle. If his best friend had been kind enough to let him run them home he was certain he'd not been freezing his butt off at the moment.<p>

However, Dick had insisted for them to take the bus up to the manor, where they would spend some alone time. All that had sounded well and good, but the bus was late and the degrees were not kind, which had caused Wally to feel both cold and mildly irritated to tell the truth. Worst was that Wally could not fathom _why_ Dick insisted on taking the bus. He was more than capable of moving them to Wayne manor, thank you.

Hello, fastest kid alive, remember? Sometimes it felt as if Dick plainly ignored that he was.

Said teen was not faring any better. The billionaire son's coat was a lot thinner than his own, despite the fact that Richard Grayson had the kinds of money Wally could only dream of. Dick was moving unintentionally, shifting his weight from one foot to another in an attempt to make himself, if only a little, warmer.

Wally caught himself studying the boy standing beside him; the pink tinted cheeks, cold by the low temperature and the pale skin, hidden by the thin coat. By now he was quite certain Dick wished he had a couple of gloves and a hat as well. For Wally, it felt rather comforting that he was not the only one suffering from this bad choice for transport.

Unbeknownst to the Central boy, Dick was trying hard to figure out a solution for his freezing problem. The acrobat was most aware by now that he resembled Rudolph the Red Nosed reindeer, which was rather ironic, considering that Christmas was as close as it was. It was uncomfortable to say the least. He felt like said nose was going to fall off any second.

"There's still time for me to run you home," Wally sung in a teasing tone, almost forgetting that he was also freezing. The glare sent his way made the grin plastered on his face wider. "Come on, Dickie. I'll be so quick that no one will notice! You know I'm fast enough."

The answer he received were the blue eyes he adored turned from him. It made Wally huff, but Dick didn't care. They had promised to go out as Dick Grayson and Wally West, not Robin and Kid Flash. He saw no reason to break that vow now; especially since Batman had forbid Wally to use his speed in the presence of his adoptive son. Though Bruce had come to terms with their relationship he was most cautious. If the public got to know that Dick Grayson was dating _Kid Flash_, too many questions around _how_ that came to be would arise.

And Dick wasn't in the mood to disobey Bruce. Especially not when he saw the logic behind his mentor's rules.

Dick shuddered, desperately wishing for the bus to show up already. He felt so cold and all he wanted was that good feeling of warmth rushing through his body. Like when he drank Alfred's cocoa or wrapped his personal Robin blanket around himself in front of the fireplace back home at Wayne Manor.

The Boy Wonder continued to shift his weight from foot to foot. His gaze landed absently on Wally's coat. It was a black one, big and comfy, probably stuffed with down feathers that caused it to radiate with warmth. Judging by said teen's body language it was his feet and nose that was cold, his torso and arms were completely still, not needing to create warmth by moving because they were already comfortable.

Obviously it was a well-made coat. It was an expensive and oversized one his aunt and uncle had gotten him, Dick recalled. Wally was supposed to have it for a while, thus why it was far too big on the redhead.

It was then a small idea crept its way into Dick's brain. The acrobat smirked. He would probably still freeze when it came to his feet and nose, but at least his upper body would feel good. And besides, he did urge for Wally's closeness, despite the speedster being unreasonable about this whole matter where he failed to see how necessary it was not to raise suspicion around him.

Grinning, Dick stepped closer to the redhead. Wally frowned at him, trying to understand what Dick was getting at. The Boy Wonder said: "Open up."

"Huh?"

"Your coat."

Wally cocked his head to the side. "What about it?"

"Open it."

It was obvious that Wally didn't quite understand what Dick was trying to pull, but nevertheless the Central City hero opened his coat and then extracted his arms. "Happy?" he asked.

"Not yet," Dick answered, before he ducked in. Wally let go of a muffled noise in surprise when Dick engulfed his torso with his arms, wrapping himself around Kid Flash with a happy smile adorning his lips. Wally was blinking down at him, whilst Dick just let go of something that sounded like a satisfied _purr_. Wally was warm. His boyfriend was_ so warm_.

It took about a quarter second before the speedster snickered. He proceeded wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, hugging him tight. Then when Dick was as close as possible he took hold of the zipper. It was tight and he didn't manage to drag it all up, but he managed to nearly cover them completely by the big coat. Dick was completely pressed against him, breath tickling the redhead's neck as they hugged close.

"Mhm… much better," Dick murmured with a grin.

"Tsk, you're such a spoiled little brat," Wally fondly replied, his arms tightening around Dick who was almost completely buried against him. The younger teen looked like he never wanted to let go and Wally couldn't blame him. This warmth spreading through them now felt amazing. Suddenly, he was not so sure if he wanted the bus to show up at all. What a little genius of a boyfriend he had.

"I'm _your _spoiled brat, so that means you are partly the reason for me being spoiled in the first place," Dick answered him, eyes closing happily as he felt Wally rest his chin on top of his head. The redhead's hand was cupping Dick's scalp, running his fingers through the soft mass of black hair. The fingers were covered by the speedster's wool gloves, but it felt good either way.

"Yeah right! I can thank Papa Batman for spoiling his Boy Wonder," Wally laughed when Dick glared up at him, completely and utterly disagreeing. Batman was a reasonable, excellent mentor and did, least of all, _spoil him_. Okay, so maybe the Bat was motr fond of him than any other person on this planet, but that didn't automatically cause Bruce to spoil him.

"Shut up! I'm not spoiled," Dick scoffed irritated.

All he received was a light snicker from the taller male who leaned down. Wally kissed his temple, hand pressing their heads – _their lips_ – nearer one another. He felt Wally's breath on his face, it made him shiver, but not due to the cold. The freckled teen's mouth was tempting him. _Badly_.

"Give me a kiss," demanded Robin.

"Yeah, not spoiled at all," Kid Flash dryly said, but he complied nonetheless, more for his own pleasure than Dick's. It felt good to lock lips, motioning them together softly and tenderly. There was no rush, just playful tasting as they stood wrapped in each other's arms. Completely oblivious to the rest of the world, they kept kissing. Over and over, never stopping and never making it more heated.

Robin recognised these as KF's _romantic_ kisses. The speedster used them to ease the mood, to express his love and it usually worked. Especially now that Dick was surrounded by the scent of his boyfriend, the warmth and arms circling him. True enough, the Boy Wonder appreciated passionate, desperate kisses (which usually were shared in either of their rooms when they were alone and could therefore strip off their clothes from time to time), but these felt too good to pass up. Sometimes it felt amazing to know how much someone _cared_ for you.

Dick snuggled closer, whilst Wally helped by pressing him tighter to him. They still exchanged constant kisses, but took breath-breaks where they just smiled at one another, happy, _content_.

"You're the best, you know that?" Wally murmured against Dick's lips during one of their many lip-locks. The redhead had a dreamy look, one that Dick's own facial expression resembled. He received a soft smile, which encouraged him to keep going. "I mean it, Rob… Thanks for just… _this_ right here."

"Thank _you_," Dick whispered back, the heat now roasting his cheek, flushing them so much that they resembled the colour of a tomato. The Gothamite liked to believe it was due to the fresh cold temperature, but Wally knew better. Dick couldn't help blushing by the mushy moment between them.

"Can't you guys come celebrate Christmas at our place, hm?" suggested Wally randomly when Dick had gone back to burying his face against the redhead's collarbone. "I mean, that big ol' house must get cold and lonely with just the three of you. At my place it's me, Uncle B and Auntie, my mom and dad, grandma Jean and grandpa Jay… Adding you, Bruce and Alfred we're many."

"Dude, you know how Bruce is about… other people in general."

Snorting Wally rocked them a bit back and forth, making Dick's smile widen. It was such a small motion but it made him ridiculously happy for some reason. Maybe because what they were doing now was just so _them_ – just him and Wally – and that felt good. No Robin or Kid Flash; just two teenage boys, in love, with Christmas decorations dancing around them and people rushing by. Some of the people turned to look at them, various expressions ghosting their features, but Dick paid them no mind.

It was hard to recognise whom he was within Wally's tight embrace anyway.

"I know your papa Bat is like the most paranoid guy _ever_, but my family already know your secret I.D's; I don't see why you can't come over."

Whilst withdrawing his head from the other's body, Dick smiled and said: "Walls, listen; I know the manor seems all gloomy and cold but ever since I arrived Bruce and Alfred have been celebrating Christmas again. I mean, he didn't do it before I came along. Alfred said something of me bringing warmth back and changing Bruce's view on things. So, honestly, I _like_ Christmas at Wayne Manor." Dick took a shaky breath. "Sure, things can never…_ never_ be like I want them to but… but I'm happy. I really am. And since my parents are buried by Bruce's we always go to visit them on Christmas Eve… I just want to be with him tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Wally hugged him tighter, something Dick had wondered was even possible. "Sure thing, dude. As long as you're happy," smiled the speedster.

"I am, I really am."

They continued to smile, before Wally bowed down to capture Robin's lips once more. They were cold, but as they kept moving them together the friction, the sucking, made it all warmer. Dick grinned into the kiss whilst Wally was lightly snickering. He was, now, quite pleased that Dick had forced them to wait for the bus.

Lips parted and Wally nuzzled Dick's cheek. Just then, the acrobat realised that snow was falling from the sky. It came dancing around them in small amounts, adding on to the already white streets.

"Merry Christmas, Wally," the Boy Wonder said with a brilliant grin.

The speedster kissed his forehead before he said: "Merry Christmas, my red nosed Boy Wonder!"

"_Dude_!"

Kid Flash's laughter sounded, followed by an irritated complain when Dick hit his arm. Both failed to notice that the bus had just let go of its passengers and proceeded by heading to its next destination.


End file.
